Princess Lift
by Fullmetal Angel 17
Summary: Because every girl deserves to feel like a princess on the inside...    Suzaku/Nunnally.


**A/N:** Well, what can I say? Hmm…well, this is my first attempt at a Code Geass fic. It's also a Suzaku x Nunnally pairing one. So if you don't like the shipping, then you can so kindly backspace this page and read those that you do approve of. But if you are a fan of this pairing, then by all means do enjoy this piece of, what I hope to be, good fiction.

Summary: Because every girl deserves to feel like a princess on the inside…even those who're already a princess of their nation and have the rights to their own personal knight.

Pairing: Suzaku x Nunnally (and I'm stating this again because there are those who just skim through the author's notes and jump straight into the story)

Ages: Suzaku-22, Nunnally-19

"Regular dialogue"

'_Mental thoughts'_

"**Remembering dialogue said by another"**

**

* * *

**

**Princess Lift**

"Huff."

"Hmm…"

"Huff."

"…"

"Huff!"

"Nunnally…" a man, with an exasperated but kind voice, said to the bored looking girl at the window, her right arm curled under her delicate chin and eyes slanted in annoyance. It was dangerous to tread the waters of the Empress' temper, especially when the weather added to her gloomy mood. But the ex-knight knew how to work his way around it and earn her sympathies, considering he was a close friend of hers (she hadn't confronted the man about him being the new Zero until three weeks after Lelouch's assassination. And what surprised him more is that she knew who he was, but kindly accepted him into her life after they talked it out) and has known her for a long time now.

"Why did it have to rain today of all days?" she grumbled under her breath. But it didn't go unnoticed by the other occupant of the room.

"You've been asking the same thing for the past forty-five minutes."

Fierce eyes (or as fierce as Nunnally's caring nature would let them be) turned to the man seated on her bed, absentmindedly juggling the Zero mask back and forth above his lap. "And I'll keep saying it until it stops raining!" she whined. Her violet eyes widened some when those words left her lips, a small gasp followed. She probably hadn't meant for her voice to come out like that. But what's done is done. And even she knew that she couldn't stay mad at her companion for more than a couple of minutes (because even a measly few seconds caused her tremendous guilt later on after she properly cooled down).

The man watched as the girl on the plush chair blushed profusely after she said that and swiftly turned her gaze towards the falling rain outside, letting out another huff in indignation as her shoulders slumped and head lulled against her tiny, fisted hand. He placed the mask on the bed and allowed his senses to take in the tranquility of the rain beating against the window and the rhythmic sounds they made, almost as though it were a chorus of different chiming bells. The sound of rain always gave him a soothing sense of peace. And he knew it did the same for the fuming Empress who did nothing but look out at the scenery with detest and hidden longing.

But the girl wasn't the least pleased to see the dark, looming clouds while in the kitchen making a nice lunch for them to enjoy during their planned evening at the rose gardens. She went out of her way to wake early and ask Sayoko for her assistance with the preparations. And she made sure to wear the best sundress she owned, consisting of a ruffled short sleeve and a dark pink ribbon that tied around her midsection and wrapped into a medium size bow in the back. It was a simple white dress that reached an inch above her knees and didn't even compare to the elegance of all her other formal dresses in her closet. But it was her favorite dress because he bought it for her during one of their excursions in town (he disguises himself with the same outfit he wore when he first met Euphie so as to blend in with the crowd and get a breather from the spandex outfit he normally wears).

He remembers them walking (years of therapy helped to give her feeling in her legs and grant her the ability to walk again) by a couple of clothing stores while they chatted about their daily musings, each licking at a cone of ice cream, when his eyes drifted towards a little boutique and a mannequin wearing the same dress behind the display window. He made a quick excuse about needing to go to the restroom and coaxed the girl to wait under a tree nearby (and by coincidence, it happened to be the same tree he and Euphemia were standing under when they encountered Arthur the cat those many years ago). After that, he made a mad dash to the store and asked a saleslady about purchasing it. When he had the woman gift wrap it in a pearl white box and tied with a pink ribbon (pink was her favorite color), he thanked the woman and walked back to Nunnally who was looking at the sky with a smile on her face. She saw him approaching her and asked him what he had in the bag. He became a little nervous as he told her that he needed something for his room, an excuse she wasn't the least bit suspicious of. They continued their sight-seeing and returned to the palace later in the afternoon. He presented her with the gift in her room after she bid goodnight to everyone several hours later and walked back to his room without another word to her, his whole face matching the shade of red on his Zero uniform.

The face of pure happiness still got to him. Even now after many months had passed since their excursion to town. Her eyes were the prettiest of violets, softening like the lilacs in spring and twinkling with the brilliance of a diamond. He would never admit it to her, but the sight of her smiling face nearly took his breath away. He fled the scene so quickly simply because he didn't know how long he could hold out looking at that angelic expression. It stirred emotions that he vowed never to feel again when he took up the role as Zero four years ago. But Nunnally had a way of swaying his emotions and making him feel things that caused his blood to burn his skin red and his heart to thump uncontrollably against his chest. And if the profuse sweating wasn't enough, the girl had the nerve to make him stutter whenever she pouted or said something childish. And it's not that he disliked the things she did; he welcomed all sides of Nunnally. But it tended to come with a heavy price: his crumbling resistance towards the girl.

Sometimes, he would lie in bed, till the early hours of the morning, and wonder to himself if she was sleeping peacefully behind closed doors and having sweet dreams of her youth and such (and certainly not those of her brother's death. It took her a full year and some months before she could go to sleep without him sitting beside her on a chair, with the closet light on, and constantly reassuring her that it was all over before the nightmares stopped all together.). And he blames it on lack of sleep when his mind starts to wander to the soft texture of her long, flowing hair and if the auburn hair really is as smooth as it looks when it billows in the wind or flows over her tiny shoulders. But he really knows why he thinks such 'forbidden' thoughts of her. He knows of the secret that lies deep within, a thought he can't bring himself to voice to the girl in fear of rejection. So he shrugs his shoulders and chucks the thought to the wind. It's a matter that could do more harm than good.

But then the thoughts resurface when he sees her twirling amongst the expanse of flowers and shrubbery. Her dress, which tends to cling to her small, but slightly voluptuous frame, expands and wraps around with the act and she resembles a flower in mid air at that moment. Her arms reach above her, as though trying to touch the blue sky and grasp a fragment of the scenery up above, and her head is bent upward. She alternates legs to swing lazily around while the other propels her a few inches in the air and balances her when she drops. He can't count the number of times he's stood there behind the beige column, admiring her in her own personal world as she dances to a tune he can't hear. It takes extra effort to push the thoughts back to the outer reaches of his mind.

All in all, he loves all the things she does. From the dancing in the garden to the smallest of moments when her smiles seem more vibrant than others.

But today was a different story. The ever exuberant girl was sulking at the window and probably cursing the rain for appearing today. And she seemed so hopeful for the picnic she had planned. It was only after he descended the stairs earlier to check on her did he see the disappointment etched onto her features.

She and Sayoko were half-way through with making the sandwiches when the maid pointed out the sprinkle of rain at the nearby window. He watched from the door frame when Sayoko showed Nunnally the dark clouds and the tiny pricks of tears that formed at the corners of her eyes. She stood at the counter, back to him and looking out the window, for a couple of seconds before she untied her apron and dumped it on a chair, walking to the kitchen doors with her head hung low. But she stopped when she caught sight of him. Her eyes widened and her bottom lip quivered, as though she wanted to cry on the spot. She didn't say anything nor bother to make a move until he walked closer towards her with the intent of comforting her.

She darted past the knight and ran up the stairs, the sound of a slamming door heard about two minutes later. Sayoko held a look of worry in Suzaku's direction, mirroring his behind the mask. He told Sayoko that he would go check up on her and walked up the stairs and to the Empress' room, giving a gentle knock on the door and letting her know it was him. She was reluctant at first, protesting that she wasn't in the mood to chat with anyone. But when he told her that he really needed to speak to her, she stayed silent for a second before giving him permission to enter. He sat on her bed and asked her a couple of times why she reacted like that. And her only responses pertained to her blaming the rain for ruining their picnic or mere huffs of irritation (basically, what she'd been doing during the forty-five minutes he's been in there).

So he sat there, watching her sulk by the window, and wondered if her mood would lighten up later in the day.

But he was brought out of his thinking when he heard Nunnally's voice pierce through his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" She looked at him with a somber, yet quizzical, face when she asked. Her tone sounded lighter, less moody from moments before.

Suzaku gave her a lopsided grin, using a hand to scratch at the back of his head in a nervous manner, before answering her question. "I was thinking about checking the weather forecast in advance next time before we make any plans in the later future. You know, so as to avoid anymore surprises like today."

"Oh…" The sadness returned in her voice as she bowed her head down and fingered the hem of her dress, brows tight knit in creases of sorrow. Her eyes drooped, the violet losing its shine, and her mouth slouching on her face, where he knew a smile should have been present.

The rain, the cause of Nunnally's depression, continued to pound against the glass and the wind never ceased to howl and blow at the trees nearby. He could also hear the rustling of Nunnally's dress as she kept toying with the ends. He was thinking of ways to cheer her up in the meantime, keeping his gaze on her all the while. His mind was itching for a way to lift her mood and have her smiling again. But with the picnic plans a no-go and everyone on staff too busy to help with this predicament, it was up to him to figure out some kind of distraction for the girl.

But what can one do in a palace that they haven't already done, in the middle of a rainstorm?

And like the lightning in the sky, an idea struck him.

It probably wasn't the best (or safest) idea he's ever had, but it would have to do. Now all he needed to do was propose the idea to the girl sulking in her seat by the window (and he has no idea why the word 'propose' made his heart skip a beat).

He rose from the bed and tapped the gloomy girl on the shoulder, surprising her in the process as she swiftly lifted her head up and a jolt ran up her arms.

"Oh, Suzaku…" the girl said in relief as she put a hand over her left breast (and no, he didn't notice how that simple act drew his attention toward them. Nope, didn't even notice the bumps on her chest). "You scared me there."

"Sorry about that, Nunnally. But you do know I'm the only one in this room, right?" He couldn't help the humor that seeped into his words. And it was worth it when he saw her cheeks puff out in mock anger, a blush overtaking her features.

"I know that. But it still scared me all the same." Again, her voice came out in as a whine. She even balled up her hands to add to the effect. (Did she even know how cute that looked?)

"Sorry again, my princess." He knelt down in front of the girl, an adventurous smile (one he wore back in the days when he was a soldier fighting alongside Britannia) plastered on his handsome face. "But I have a proposition for you. One that you might not refuse so easily."

This caught Nunnally's curiosity. She blinked innocent eyes at him as she stared at the man before her. "A proposition?"

"Yeah." His gaze fell on the window showing the storm raging on. "This might sound crazy. But what do you say to just running out there wild and having fun in the rain?"

"Wha?"

"Come on, Nunnally. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

She turned cautious eyes to the window, feeling hesitant about going through with Suzaku's wild idea. "I-I don't know…"

He took both her hands in his, looking her square in the eye with full confidence. "Have I ever asked you to do something that was dangerous?"

"…No."

"And did I ever once tell you something and didn't really mean it?"

She smiled at this and giggled a little before answering. "Well…there was those times a few months back…"

"Ok." He drawled out in embarrassment. "Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say."

"Of course."

Suzaku firmly squeezed both hands in his own. "Then trust me on this one. I promise it'll be fun, Nunnally."

She paused for a moment, giving it some thought in her head. She tilted her head to the side and looked to the ceiling, as though in great thought. Suzaku waited patiently at Nunnally's side for her to voice her decision, hoping that she'd feel up for it. (And no one would be around to disturb them and scold him for letting the empress out in "terrible weather", as they often put it).

When she was done deciding, the girl squeezed both his hands back and gave him a very wide smile in response. "Ok."

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not? And besides, I've always loved playing in the rain when I was little. So we should take this opportunity and just go for it."

"Alright." He let go of her hands as he stood up to walk back. "Then I'll just go get my mask and then-" Before he could finish what he was saying, he felt a dainty hand grasp his wrist.

"But I'll only go if it's with Suzaku, not Zero." she said in all seriousness, stressing his name so that he heard right.

He turned around, facing her with a bit of remorse. It was still a touchy subject between them. "Nunnally… you know I can't do that."

"I know. But it's just this once."

"And you do understand the risks I put us in if we get caught, right?"

"I know the risks, Suzaku. But…well, I…I…" A blush powered her cheeks a rosy color and her eyes looked up at him pleadingly. "I-I miss you." She said with bated breath, after mustering the will to say what was really bothering her about this subject.

Now it was his turn to blush when he heard the girl say those words to him, green irises widening in the expanse of white. His legs rattled beneath him as he asked in a shaky tone, "You m-miss me?"

Nunnally almost didn't catch what the knight had said as she was suffering a mini breakdown from revealing too much. Her own eyes widened in alarm and she waved her arms in front of her in animated nervousness. "W-Wait! That's not what I meant! I mean, it's nothing l-like that or anything. What I meant to say was that I hardly get to see your face and I always have to regard you as Zero in front of others and we always hang out anyways, but that I miss hanging out with the real you. Not that you aren't real because you definitely are otherwise you wouldn't be here and sorry if I keep rambling on but-"

"Calm down, Nunnally. Don't worry. I know what you meant." he said as he rested his hands on both her shoulders to stop her from freaking out on him. "I'll go get a pair of my old clothes and meet you outside."

"Isn't that a little risky to be walking around the palace as yourself?"

He pointed to the window again, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Not when I dress in the tool shed outside, it's not."

"Oh. Smart idea." she praised him. Though, her eyes flickered an unknown emotion in them that Suzaku couldn't decipher. Disappointment? Embarrassment? _'Who knows…'_ he thought to himself.

He released his hold on her and proceeded to walk out of the room. He swung his left hand out when he reached her bed and grabbed his Zero mask, placing it around his face in record speed. He opened the door halfway and turned his head back to regard the girl standing a few feet away. "So, I'll see you then?"

"Ok. See you then."

Nunnally waved to him before he exited the room, Zero mask concealing his face. And to think, she had to bite the inside of her mouth from suggesting to the knight that he was more then welcome to change in her room.

How embarrassing would that have been?

* * *

The rain lightened up some, the water droplets not falling as hard like before. The thunder wasn't frequent either. It seems as though the weather was taking mercy on the Empress in atonement for ruining her picnic plans.

Nunnally waited patiently under the patio, her white ballet shoes placed beside her as she sat on the wood surface, looking around for a glimpse of brown hair.

After Suzaku left her room, she quickly put a pillow under the covers of her bed (so as to appear that she had been sleeping), shut the lights off in her room, and quietly sneaked down the stairs (nearly avoiding the staff cleaning the rooms) to the back door leading to the rose garden. Large curtains were pulled in to cover the glass window looking out the garden. So she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them. From there, she walked all the way to the back and waited under the patio roofing to prevent herself from getting wet before Suzaku arrived. She didn't bother to get changed out of her sundress, too comfortable in the material as it was.

What she failed to take into account was the drop in temperature. It was really cold if not for the wind, so she vigorously rubbed her arms in hopes of gaining some warmth from the act (she probably should have brought a coat in case of a long wait). But it didn't help much against the chilly wind that blew at her barely covered body. She was better off not even trying at this point.

So she settled for looking at the rain as it pelted the rooftops and garden table a few feet away, making loud clinking noises as it bounced off the glass. It caused a ring of glittering water to form around the table, highlighting its shape and making it seem almost ethereal. It was mesmerizing to watch.

She hugged herself closer to her bent legs, trying to retain warmth to her body. She continued watching the scenery before her while waiting for her friend under the roof.

'_Friend? I don't know why the word seems almost wrong to use.'_

She blew at the strand of hair that fell to the front of her face, obscuring her vision of the rose garden glistening in the rain. The strand came back down, so she combed it back with her fingers, tucking it over her left ear slowly.

'_I wonder what's taking Suzaku so long? Is it really that hard to get out of a tight, body suit?'_ It took a moment for the words to sink in before she felt her cheeks warming up at the thought of him struggling to rid his body of the suit. It's not to say that she wasn't a stranger to the image of seeing shirtless men. In fact, she's seen a few of the royal guards shirtless and training outside while on her way to a meeting or a luncheon with government representatives. But she never paid much attention to the shirtless strangers and their built bodies. Not at all.

But Suzaku was a different story entirely.

She remembers seeing him like that only twice in the four years they lived together in the palace. One of the times, he'd been practicing his sword fighting with Sayoko out in the back (where only Nunnally and her personal friends were allowed in). The area is enclosed by tall walls and it's a large expanse of greenery and cobblestone flooring. Sayoko was throwing kunai at the man while Suzaku was dodging the weapons and using his sword to deflect a few that got too close. They kept doing this for a good half hour, Nunnally peeking from the corner of a wall. But she couldn't help it when her eyes strayed to his sweaty muscles, rippling with each swing of the sword and bulging out when he thrust forward. Her vision trailed from his arms, to his taut abdomen (she didn't trust herself to go lower then the bellybutton where the sweat drops disappeared to), and back up to the contours of his chest and collar bone. Her mind went blank, only registering the half naked man dashing around the columns. She saw him jerk his head to the side, as though he felt someone's presence nearby, and she quickly ducked herself behind the wall, her breaths coming short and nerves shaking on an all time high. She waited a minute to calm her heart before she ran off and down the hall to splash some cool water on her face at the nearest restroom. She wonders to this day if Suzaku had seen her hiding behind the wall and ogling his body in a perverse manner (she banged her head on her desk five times and slapped her cheeks a couple more to keep from thinking about it at dinner the same day).

The other time was purely by accident. She'd been looking for him one night to ask him what he wanted to do on their day off the next day (Schneizel figured she needed the day off to burn off any pent up stress and see the outside world after being coped inside for so long). She roamed the halls, asked the cleaning staff of his whereabouts, and just about looked into every room from top to bottom, but there was no sign of the knight. So she checked into the last bathroom at the end of the hall closest to the balcony that led to Cornelia's old room (she uses it whenever she comes to visit from HQ). When she opened it, the first thing she encountered was a gust of warm fog. She didn't give it much thought when she fully opened the door. But then she was greeted with the sight of Suzaku brushing his teeth at the sink, only a towel wrapped around his slim waist and, once again, his body moist and glistening. She felt her mouth go slack at the sight, her eyes widening and, if it wasn't just her imagination, her knees get wobbly. Suzaku caught sight of her reflection and he swiftly turned around with an immense blush marring his face (her face was probably just as red). He looked completely shocked by her appearance at the door and it took all the willpower within her to move from the doorframe and close the door on him before he could say anything. She returned to her room with haste. And the rest of the night consisted of her trying to suffocate herself with a pillow, screaming stuff like "I'm an idiot" and "Why did I have to check the bathroom of all places?" into the frilly, pink pillow. From that day on, she never bothered to look for him in the restrooms, opting instead to call the cell phone she purchased him the next day.

The wonders of technology. It provides wireless communication and assurance that you won't get into anymore embarrassing situations like her with the incident in the bathroom.

'_But ever since then, I couldn't get the image out of my mind. And what's worse, I'm having perverted thoughts about a friend. I shouldn't even be feeling this way. This is Suzaku, brother's former friend and Euphy's ex-boyfriend. I just…I just can't! This is so wrong!'_

The wind blew to the side, sprinkling her face with dots of rain water and causing her to blink back the sting of salt in her eyes. She felt a heat emanate from her eyes so she brought her hand up to rub at the spots. That was when she felt warm liquid smeared on the back of her hand and she brought it to her face to see clear water.

'_Tears?'_

And sure enough, more tears suddenly rolled down her cheeks and spotted the front of her dress.

'_But what am I crying for? And why does my heart hurt whenever I think about Suzaku as just my friend?'_ An image of his face flashed in her mind, smiling his dazzling grin and his emerald eyes lighting up and bringing out the tan of his skin. Her heart fluttered in her chest with the thought of him in mind. And it confused her greatly.

'_Suzaku…is a dear friend of mines. And I'm sure he feels the same way as I do. So what more can I possibly ask for?'_

She sees the end of the ribbon on her dress flutter about at her side, constantly hitting the side of her arm. It brings a smile to her face when she thinks about the time when Suzaku gave her the dress. She was perplexed at first when he shoved the wrapped box into her arms, blushing a bright crimson. He looked uneasy when he stood at her door and much more so when he gave her the gift. She thought it was adorable and couldn't help but smile at him. But she didn't get a word in of thanks before he ducked his head low and swiftly marched back to his room. She never did ask him about it the next day. But she did wear it so that he could see she appreciated the gift.

And it was worth it since it got his attention on her. She couldn't see the look he had on because he was wearing the Zero mask, but she assumes it was an approving one. Though, it still disappointed her that she didn't get to see what kind of face he made when he saw her wearing the dress.

She hardly ever gets to see his face.

'_I only ever started seeing Suzaku when I regained my eye sight four years ago. But even now, I can't see the real him. I can only cling to the sound of his voice and even that's concealed from me.'_

'_It always hurts to be separated from him, whether it be physical or mental. Now my chest aches even more that before and I don't even know why.'_

"**I'm sorry, my princess."**

She clenched a hand to her chest, where her heart lies, and closed her eyes in deep thought, the tears long forgotten. _'Suzaku used to call Euphy his princess…his princess. He also calls me his princess too. Yet I'm not as elegant and beautiful like my sister. I'm clumsy, I'm average looking, I don't have the finesse of a true princess and I can't stand up to people unless I have Suzaku at my side. I'm more of a burden than anything. But Euphy…she's always been an independent soul and spoke her opinion. She was a better princess than I'll ever be. Maybe that's why Suzaku loved her so much.'_

'_I could never be the princess that Suzaku approved of. I'm nothing like my sister and I never will be. I'm just spineless and weak.'_

"**Then trust me on this one."**

'_Of course I trust you Suzaku. I've always had faith in you, even when times were grim and it felt like you drifted too far from my reach. I may have doubted you before and called you out for lying to me about my brother and everything that was going around me and you refused to tell me. But I never once lost faith in you. So trust was never an issue. I just wanted your honesty.'_

"**Have I ever asked you to do something that was dangerous?"**

'_All I ever wanted was for you to stay by my side like old times. I can't tell you how many times you scared me by rushing into a battle I couldn't see, with hopes that you didn't die in the line of fire. I couldn't protect you or brother. Even though I swore to myself that I would take up position as Viceroy and use my powers to help make a better world for the both of you, I failed to help either one of you. Instead, I was weak and helpless. I didn't contribute a single thing towards your happiness. I let you take the blame for everything and forever reduced your life to live in the shadows. So even though you never asked of me to something dangerous, I did so by throwing myself in the chaos and forcing you to always protect me when it should have been the other way around.'_

'_I want to protect you. I want to protect your smile and give you the bit of freedom you were deprived of because of me. Because I don't ever want to see remorse in your eyes. Because I want to protect the one I lo-.'_

"…!" she whipped her head up, eyes glazed over in realization as she stared at the grass through semi blurry vision.

'_Huh?'_

Somehow, everything was starting to click. The need for closeness, the relaxed atmosphere around him, the awkward atmosphere also, the blushing, the unconditional trust in him, the weird thoughts…everything. Suddenly, the feelings she's been having of him made perfect sense and her thumping heart was no longer a confusing sensation, but an obvious reminder of what she'd been subconsciously avoiding all this time.

'_I'm…in love with…Suzaku?'_ She looks at both her hands, stiff and trembling from the cold, and remembers the way he firmly grasped them between his own. His warmth…his protection. _'I'm in love with Suzaku.'_ she thought with a little more confidence. Nunnally heaved a long sigh, eyes brimming with happiness and newfound energy running through her veins. She felt about ready to bolt upward to run like a maniac under the falling rain. _'I'm in love with Suzaku.'_ she thought again. But this time, without any hesitation. Saying it in her head made her heart beat quickly and the butterflies in her stomach to run amok in nervousness. But this time, she welcomed the feeling with great acceptance.

"Nunnally!" She turned her head to the left and saw Suzaku running through the lawn, drenched to the bone from the looks of it. He was happily waving at her, using his right arm as a shield to keep the rain from obstructing his vision. "Come on, Nunnally! Get over here!"

"Suzaku…" she whispered to herself, her heart beating sixty miles a minute. Just seeing him got her all jittery and excited, not that she minded so much considering she just realized she was in love with him. She didn't even let him get halfway across the area before she bolted up and ran through the greenery as fast as her legs could carry her. "Suzaku! Suzakuuuuu!" she yelled out in happiness. Sparkles radiated around her and a silly grin plastered on the girl's face. Time seemed to go in slow motion, dramatic enough to be called dramatic for those cliché romance movies of the lovers running to each other across a beach at sunset.

Suzaku looked equally happy, borderline giddy, as he ran through the pouring rain in all his manly glory. At least, that's what it looked like in Nunnally's eyes in her imaginary world of sparkles and rainbows (love makes a person feel this way). They were a mere couple of feet away from each other. Another couple of feet and Nunnally would be able to jump into his arms, relish in his warmth and, possibly, tell him how she felt (granted he didn't freak out on her on the spot).

She was so absorbed in her elation that she didn't notice the rock protruding out of the ground, an accident that was just waiting to happen. And an accident it was. Nunnally, unaware of what lied ahead, tripped over the rock in mid sentence of yelling out, "Suzak-!", and fell face down on a puddle of mud, a loud splash following his name. She laid there motionless, and partially covered in mud, as Suzaku ran the rest of the way, faster than before, and kneeled before the girl and lifted her body from the muddle ground. He wiped the caked on mud from Nunnally's face with his hand, uncovering the porcelain skin beneath and eyes clenched shut in hurt or embarrassment. She coughed a few times when her mouth was free of the substance, the bitter taste rimmed around her lips.

"Are you ok, Nunnally?" he asked in hysterics. He touched various parts of her body, checking for any broken bones or scratches. "Does it hurt anywhere? Should I call for someone? Nunnally, please say something!" He shook her body slightly when she laid in his arms unresponsive.

It took some fleeting moments, but she eventually opened her eyes. They held a glint of humor in them as she stared up at the worked up man above her, the rain pounding hard on his back and creating that same ring of water she saw on the glass table. Suzaku was mildly confused when the girl started giggling for no apparent reason.

"Hahaha…I'm sor…hahha…I'm sorry, Suzaku. It's just that…Hahaha…you're so funny when you freak out." she tried to stifle her laughing with a hand, only to fail at it and laugh some more.

"Well, I'm glad you think my concern is hilarious." he said in mock hurt, fighting back the grin that desperately tried to find its way on his face.

"Hehe…heh…Sorry."

"That's good. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to throw mud at you myself."

"Ha, ha, ha, big guy. That was veeery funny."

"Thanks."

"That was sarcasm."

"Oh really?"

She lightly poked him on the chest with her index finger. "Yes." Suzaku just looked at her with mirth as she giggled some, her finger still against his chest. They shared in the happiness that was their relationship and didn't mind the rain one bit.

But the laughter died soon after and Nunnally's mood sobered quickly when her eyes locked with Suzaku's. The familiar warmth crept onto her cheeks and around her bare shoulders, sending shivers up and down her spine. It was as though she were in a trance and didn't register the atmosphere around them. Suzaku, too, was also mesmerized by the young empress and how breath-taking she was, despite her dirty face and wild looking hair from the rain.

Both of them didn't even notice the distance shortening between them until Suzaku could feel Nunnally's breath ghost his chilled lips. Goose bumps formed around his arms and a heat pool in the pit of his stomach. It was an almost nauseous feeling, but, surprisingly, the good kind. He never would have thought such a thing was possible until he saw the girl before him, who was no longer an empress or a childhood friend. The Nunnally his eyes were looking at was that of the free spirited individual who didn't carry her title of royalty all the time nor maintained the grace of a single princess in the world. The Nunnally in his arms, caked in mud and sopping wet from rain, was the Nunnally he's admired and loved from afar since the day they began to mend their once broken friendship four years ago.

She was **his** Nunnally and only his to see.

'_Like a rose in bloom.'_ he thought, as he traced his callous fingers around the curve of her face.

He's never let his feelings get in the way of his better judgments and always made sure to keep a certain distance between them whenever he was around her, afraid that he'd do something completely out of line and potentially scare her away. As Zero, he's always had to refrain himself from getting too close, in case of someone seeing them and tarnishing Nunnally's good name. Or simply because danger always loomed around him and he didn't want her involved in such dangerous matters. But he's also denied himself Nunnally's closeness for far too long. That's why he didn't bother to stop what he was doing, even though he knew it was only a matter of time before the girl came to her senses and questioned his seemingly odd behavior. He decided that he'll take what he can get and suffer the consequences afterwards.

"Suzaku?" Nunnally asked meekly, sounding almost drunk from his caresses. Her eyes, once a bright violet, were glazed a deep amethyst of passion as she searched Suzaku's emerald eyes for any kind of emotion that assured her that he was feeling the same. His were glazed a rich forest green, but it was hard to tell what he was feeling behind the shrouding in his irises. To be perfectly honest, Nunnally thought he looked very composed…too composed for someone who was being quite 'intimate' with her. She saw him lean over and plant the gentlest of kisses on her cheek. And it burned to the touch, like being torched by a hot rod. He got bolder and left another feather kiss to her other cheek, the other burning much the same.

She watched, completely mesmerized, as he looked into her eyes, as though asking for approval, before kissing both her eye lids. His caresses kept their rhythm, stroking her cheeks for a few moments before moving south to land on the side of her arm while the other held her close to his body. He slowly removed himself from her face and gave her a somber stare, Nunnally too lost in the affection she received but well aware of his gaze. She didn't need to give the knight permission as he hesitantly inched towards her lush lips, a sense of determination detected in his grip. The slightest touch from their first contact nearly left her breathless and wanting to fall against him. And when his actions grew bolder and he pressed on harder, twisting his head at an angle for easier reach, she just about saw fireworks go out behind her closed eyes.

The chills, the sounds of pitter patter, the fear of being caught, all of it disappeared into the background as both adults indulged themselves in a heated kiss that had been long awaited.

Nunnally wrapped her slender arms around his neck, her body moving up his created a friction that had the knight groaning in the kiss. In response, he bit her bottom lip and had her moaning as well. She let him push past her barriers, a tongue invading her once private region as it ran along the roof of her mouth and gums. Both were breathing harder through their nostrils, attempting to keep contact for as long as they can hold (which they hoped wouldn't end short of their expectations). The rain on their faces mingled together and slipped between the open crevices of their moving lips, causing shivers of added pleasure.

Nunnally felt like she was floating while in his arms. It was the greatest feeling she's ever had. She felt the heat flood down her body and reach to the middle of her stomach, where it rested comfortably and kept her warm against the falling rain. And soon enough Suzaku was trailing kisses down the side of her jaw as she writhed in pleasure, breathing rapidly and heartbeat erratically thumping away in her ribs. Her legs felt like jello, much like her arms, as he continued to shower her with prickly warm kisses that caused goose bumps to rupture on the skin surrounding his lips.

Little whimpers escaped her partially opened mouth, her mewls sending Suzaku further over the edge with lust as he craved to taste more of her skin. But his better judgment returned to him and he, against his own will, retracted his lips from the girl's quivering body. He couldn't help but smile at the look on her face and knowing that he was the one that put it on her.

"Nunnally…" he called out in a husky voice, raw from the long minutes of kissing her now bruised lips. Despite him calling out her name, she kept her eyes shut. So he ran the tip of his nose across her own, eliciting a jolt down her spine. She cracked her eyes some, both droopy and beautiful all the while. His coaxing worked.

"Nunnally…" he said with greater passion, letting her name roll off his tongue like peppermint- fresh, but enjoyable.

With her eyes open, Nunnally took this chance to take in the scenery. For one, the rain lessened considerably. Now it was a light drizzle. But she thought it funny that when she felt light and floaty minutes before, she was actually being held in Suzaku's arms as he stood in the middle of the yard. Ironic, really.

"Just like old times." she said absentmindedly as she leaned her head against his chest, taking comfort in the sound of his heartbeat.

"What is?" Suzaku was confused by the statement.

"Carrying me in a princess lift. It's been a while since you've held me like this." She thinks fondly of all the times he's took her in his arms and relaxed her with the sound of his voice during the many years of being blind and crippled. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy being in his arms. But at the time, she didn't analyze those feelings as anything beyond friendship nor did she want to because that would mean betraying her late sister who very much loved him then.

"Well, you are a princess after all."

Nunnally looked perplexed by that as she lifted her head to gaze up at him. "But I'm an Empress." she said, as though it were common knowledge.

He shifted the girl's body closer to his own and reached his hand over her shoulder to smoothe a strand of hair to the side of her face, his eyes reflecting a kindness she hasn't seen in a while. He leans down and gives the girl a chaste kiss, letting his lips linger to savor the moment and get his point across without using any words.

"But you're my princess."

Nunnally couldn't control the flood of tears that ran down her face at his words. They were words spoken from the depths of his heart, that she knew. She gripped the front of his shirt and buried her face in the crook of his neck, crying her heart out in a flurry of emotions.

"You're my princess, Nunnally. Mine and only mine for all eternity."

She was feeling chocked up at his words.

"W-would you still love me e-even if I'm clumsy, average looking, ungraceful and weak?" she muttered against his skin, to which Suzaku smiled broadly over.

"Of course. I like you best just the way you are, flawless or not."

"A-And would you still l-love me even if I doubted you in the past and l-let you take the fall for things?"

It hurt him to hear that said, especially since he knew the pain he involuntarily inflicted upon her when he didn't trust himself to tell her the truth of everything going on around her-from her brother's plan to take over Brittania to the pact he made with Lelouch that ultimately ended his life, along with Suzaku's on a different level. He hugged her tighter, putting as much love into his words as possible so she didn't get the wrong idea.

"All those years were a mistake. It's true, I kept a lot of things from you. And it probably would have been better if I told you from the beginning. But a part of me, despite the situation at the time, didn't want to taint you with the cruel knowledge of the world. It was also wrong of me to have assumed you as a vulnerable person and I apologize for that. I thought that me telling you would break the person that you were. But if I had opened my eyes a little wider, I would have seen that you were far from vulnerable. Behind the image of a weak girl, there lied a strong woman with a strong desire to overcome the animosity she's endured and use that to change the lives of every living person here." He heard her crying reduced to sniffling, so he continued.

"You have a heart of gold that's incapable of hurting others or bringing burden to them. The day I made that pact with Lelouch…I brought it upon myself to carry the burden he had to live with. It was my choice to take on the name of Zero and live in the shadows and help you lead the nation towards a better place. So don't ever, for a second, believe that you were the cause of what happened those years ago. In actuality, you've brought nothing short of immense happiness in my life."

Nunnally brought her head up to look at his, eyes rimmed red and cheeks puffy with a rosy hue. "Really?" She sounded hopeful and unsure as she asked.

"Would I be beside you if I thought differently?" She ducked her head down and nodded a "no" in response.

"Then there's absolutely nothing for you to be worried about."

"…Even if I'm not my sister?" Her head was still facing down, but he could tell from the sound of her voice that she was feeling sad and about ready to cry again.

With two fingers, he lifted her head up to meet his eyes. "I loved Euphy at one time. I really did. I thought she was all I ever needed and that there would be no one else like her to take her place. But now I love you, Nunnally. And I can't possibly picture my life without you in it. Like I said before, you're my one and only princess. And no one, absolutely no one, is going to change that." Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. But a sincere smile replaced the frown that tore at his heart.

She brought both her hands to his face and held it in place, eyes twinkling in happiness. "Can you say that again?"

"Say what?" he asked with humor, nearing her face till their noses touched. He knew what she meant, what words she wanted him to utter again. But the idea of teasing the young girl was always entertaining.

Nunnally, on her part, became flustered, hesitant to actually say. "Y-You know…the words…" she whispered the last part in embarrassment.

"You're gonna have to be more specific. I said a lot of things tonight and I don't know which words it is you want me to say." he said in a teasing tone. Nunnally pouted.

"The important one."

"The important one?" Nunnally looked like she was about ready to explode in a fit of blushing and rage, cheeks puffed out and the tears still at her eyes. "Ohhh….you mean 'I love you', right?" And if possible, her face turned a richer shade of red.

He leaned his forehead on hers, eyes closed as he was inhaling the strawberry scent of her hair. "I love you."

Her mood sobered quickly, all thoughts of tearing his hair out gone. Nunnally let the tears that pooled at the side of her eyes fall, truly happy for the first time in a long while since she became Empress. "I love you too, Suzaku. With all my heart."

Suzaku let out a chuckle as he spoke. "Good to know that I didn't kiss you for no reason."

"Yep. Definitely good. Now why don't you say we go back inside before we catch a cold?"

"I think we're already bound to catch something."

"But we can at least prevent it happening with the little chance we have."

"Good point." He began walking towards the porch to fetch her shoes when a thought crossed his mind, stopping him in his tracks. Nunnally looked puzzled.

"What's the matter?"

A light blush dusted his cheeks as he turned his head to talk to her. "I-I know it's a little late to ask and all. But..uh, do you want me to let you down now?"

She took a moment to think it over, her own face mirroring his. "N-No. It's alright."

"You sure? Because if you want, I can-" But a dainty finger stopped him from saying the rest.

"I'm sure. Besides, every girl should get the chance to feel like a princess on the inside once in a while. Isn't that right, my trusty knight Suzaku?"

"Yes…princess." And off he carried her to the palace like a true princess…after he changed of course.

* * *

To say Sayoko let them get off easy after both got a cold the next day was a total understatement. She let them have it with an hour long lecture on why you shouldn't be out in the rain. And she really got them with the leek soup, Suzaku running to the nearest toilet to throw up (he wasn't very fond of the vegetable) and Nunnally turning green at the face while complaining of possible food poisoning.

From that day on, Suzaku learned of the infamous 'wool blanket' and madness it caused a person when they had to itch every second of the minute it was worn. (Later, he had to treat his week long skin rash with various ointments and milk baths. Nunnally got off easier and didn't have to wear it).

But it was also the start of their life adventures together as the princess and her knight.

* * *

**A/N: **Gosh, that was long! To be perfectly honest, I intended for this story to be about 6,000 or so words long. But then I got so into the story and ended up making it into this long fic. But I am really proud of myself for exceeding past my usual standards.

But now I can see that I'm a true sap. I mean, really. This was downright sugarcoated to the rim with cliche romance. Oh, well. I hope that those of you that read it are as much of a sappy person as I am. And if you're not...well then, I always have my other fics to showcase with pride. Hehehe...

Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this story and would gladly appreciate input from everyone that reads this. So thanks for taking the time to look this over and tell me how I did. And do check out my other works if you're interested in Fullmetal Alchemist, Hayate the Combat Butler, Tales of Symphonia 2 or Tales of Vesperia. Thanks! ^w^


End file.
